


Unfucktheworld

by Anonymous



Category: SuperMega Show, supermega
Genre: Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet, small amount of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt is drunk and needy-Title inspiration from "Unfucktheworld" by Angel Olsoen
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	Unfucktheworld

Matt sunk in his bed, alcohol fresh on his breath. He groaned lightly pulling the sheets over his exposed skin, loving the cool silky feeling. The drunken airiness made the lanky boy's body buzz against his sheets, almost so much so that he wished someone had occupied the empty mattress beside him, bring him back to earth. The void was almost suffocating, Matt desperately tried spreading out assuming it might have just been the open space of the mattress making him feel so small. When that didn't work, he tossed and turned to wrap his arms around his body imitating the feeling of someone else being there. 

For a second, he considered rolling out of bed and bothering Harrison or Jackson until one of them got up to entertain him but his body just wasn't complying so he settled for finding entertainment on his phone. He started sending out some stupid tweets, then took to responding to texts. For the most part, Matt didn't earn many replies but it wasn't really too shocking seeing how late in the night it was. He sighed, his eyes lazily scrolling down his contacts. Matt tried to let his eyes skip over Ryan's name, trying to find someone different instead of relying on Ryan to feed into Matt's hunt for drunken attention. Skipping quickly turned into pretending to ponder the options, obviously knowing in the back of his mind he was going to text Ryan. 

Matt nibbled at his bottom lip, that was slightly puffy from the effects of the alcohol, thoughtfully. He pulled his eyes from his phone screen and let his eyes scan his room, the light illuminating from his phone barely emitted enough for him to see the stretch of matress and night side table. His thumbs moved without the supervision of his eyes.

When Matt finally drew the courage to pull his eyes back to the screen, the flood of messages from his and Ryan's previous conversation replaced the empty void with a familiar warmness in the pit of Matt's stomach. A shy smile creeping on the drunkenness boy's face, pushing his face lightly into his pillow slightly embarrassed of his reaction. 

Quickly, Matt scrolled through some of the earlier messages in an attempt to fabricate a reason for texting this late at night. He knew just as well as Ryan would that there was no real reason for bringing up an old conversation hours later, but he thought it was worth a shot. So with that in mind, he let his thumbs tap out a message. 

'I'm lonly', it read. Even in Matts's drunken state, he caught the typo but felt no effort in fixing it. 

Sent. 

'Bord', he added, then 'Boread'. Making the third attempt at spelling 'Bored', the 3 dots appeared, alerting Matt that Ryan was texting. The three dots would appear then disappear.

'Are you drunk or something?', finally. 

Matt pouted, 'No, I'm lonely' trying especially hard to type the sentence right this time in an attempt to deny the obvious. Again, right away, the three dots accompanied by a 'read' receipt. 

The dots once again danced, Matt was feeling a little bit impatient.

'come over, pwease' not even giving Ryan the chance to send whatever he was typing out.

Matts heard didn't even bother with the whole 'nervous flips' shabang, the side effects of alcohol and loneliness prevented him from now feeling any shame about his neediness. Rather the boy felt more impatient than anything.

'Matt, it's late'

'its that a no?', Matt sends back, a little frustrated now.

It took a little longer this time for Ryan to reply, even though Matts intoxication he could sense that Ryan was thinking about it. With the time it took, Matt fully expected Ryan to say yes, so his disappointment was almost overwhelming when a blunt 'I can't' popped up on his screen. In another wave of frustration, Matt shut his eyes sighing and rolled onto the edge of his bed contemplating what to do. 

His phone vibrated a few more times, messages from Ryan probably explaining why he couldn't or wouldn't come all of which Matt ignored. Rather, he peeled his eyes open again and began typing his own message.

'then I woll' 

And with that, Matt let his long body slip off the side of his bed and onto the cold wood floor. He tried preventing himself from fully laying on the ground as he started pulling a pair of pants that were played out on the floor, only getting up just past his knees. He stumbled to stand but when he finally did get up, he pulled his pants up the rest of the way and grabbed his phone once again. He opened up the Uber app and swiped away the notifications from Ryan as they came in, going straight to request a ride to the man he was now ignorings apartment.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and he finished getting ready. Socks, his Nikes Cortez's, pulling off his shirt and pulling on a new one, pouring more alcohol into a water bottle for the road. By the time he was done, his Uber called notifying him that he was there.

Matt tried his best to quietly leave the house and not disturb the Tucker brothers, making his way to the car. The ride itself, possibly due to the boys increasing drunken state, went by fairly quick and before he knew it he was at the buzzer for Ryans apartment. 

The boy's long finger went to press the button but of course, he missed his first attempt, accidentally hitting one close to it, but the second time around he made it. Almost immediately, a high-pitched buzz rang through the air and the door opened. Exited, Matt stumbled through the door and made his way to the elevator and then to the apartment itself. 

Matts's fingers didn't even make contact with the door before it swung open, a large hand wrapping itself around the boy's thin wrist and pulling him in. As the door was pushed shut, the first thing Matt noticed was Lego pushing between him and Ryan, the dog was almost as excited to see him as Matt was to see Ryan. 

With his free hand, Matt reached to pet Lego, but Ryan pulled the wrist to force him away from the door and bring his attention towards him.

Matt struggled slightly to focus his blue eyes on Ryans brown ones, but he did his best before moving them down to the boy's lips half-mindedly. "Matthew," Ryan said obviously a little louder than expected because as he continued his voice got softer, "you can't just do shit like this."

A small sigh slipped from Matt's lips, and he opted to pretend not to hear what Ryan said, twisting his wrist free and walking over the man's room. He could hear Ryan coming after him causing him to pick up his pace slightly, stumbling and stopping briefly to kick off his shoes. Even though his annoyance, Ryan couldn't help but let a giggle slip past his lips as he watched Matt wobble about his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a long time ago and finished the first part just now but I honestly can't be bothered to re-read it and make sure it's cohesive. And, ironically enough, I'm a little tipsy myself as I was finishing this up so let's hope this was ok.


End file.
